A Place For Us
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Starts where: Playing With Fire left off. What happens after Vincent show's Catherine his new place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Beasties, sorry it took me awhile to update another FanFiction. It's the beginning of my busy time of year with weddings that I photograph and I had an event this weekend a prom coming up but I had a FanFic in mind that I wanted to write and I finally got to write it. **

**A Place For Us pick up at the end of Playing With Fire 1x19. It's after Vincent and Catherine kiss and what I think would happen after that kiss. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. There will be another chapter. Not sure when my next update will be. I also uploaded another VinCat Video Song is Show Me Heaven.**

**Oh and on a side note I'm so happy beyond happy that we got a second beasties. Beasties are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine**

As I looked around Vincent's new place and I couldn't help but think how perfect of a place this is, a place for us, where we could spend our time cuddled up on the couch, enjoying each other's company. Where we are safe.

"Can you see yourself, visiting your boyfriend here once in a while?" Vincent asked me, breaking my out of my thoughts, as he pulled me into his arms, holding me close. He held me close in a way, of which told me, he never wanted to let me go and if I'm completely honest with myself, I didn't want him to let go. I smile at him before I look around the new place on more time and I thought, I couldn't think of any place more perfect or romantic than this. I looked back up at Vincent, smiling at him.

"It's beautiful…it's perfect…" I whispered. Vincent grinned and bent his head down capturing my lips with his, as he pulled me closer. My arms snaked up around his neck, as Vincent deepened the kiss. In that moment I didn't want him to let me go, wanting to enjoy this moment we had with each other, unsure of how long we can have this moment, hopefully long enough though as I thought.

After all that's happened today, it was nice just to be in each other's arms, knowing the other is safe. I felt the kiss deepening as I took my hands from the back of his neck, to his shoulders where I pushed Vincent's jacket off of him and I let it fell to the floor. Vincent then did the same to me and my jacket hit the floor as he captured my lips once again. We need this, I thought, there has been so much tension between us lately and to just simply be was what we needed now. Hopefully we wouldn't get any interruptions anytime soon. I felt Vincent pulling away briefly as he leaned his forehead against mine, we took this moment to breathe. My fingers played with his dark hair as he whispered.

"Should we um…" I shake my head and pull him in for a kiss and muttered…

"Do you have a bed?" Vincent leans in to kiss me once more before swiftly picking me up in his arms, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know you still have to give me a tour…" Vincent smirked at me; I almost knew what he was going to say, before he said it.

"Can it wait?" I nod my head.

"I think so…" I whispered in his ear, as he walked us up the stairs. Vincent leaned in to kiss me and I pulled away as I couldn't but look around our surroundings, as Vincent carried me to the bedroom. "This place is huge…" I mumbled just as Vincent entered what looked like a bedroom, collapsing us onto the bed. I pushed myself up, using my arms, as I moved up to the pillows, with Vincent hovering over me, careful not to put all his weight on me. Laying my head on the pillow, Vincent bent down and captured my lips with his passionately. My hands ran down from his neck to his back as they slipped under his shirt wanting to take it off. Vincent broke our kiss for a second as he helped me take it off of him, and then he captured my lips again.

Vincent then trailed kisses down my neck and my shoulder, then back up to my lips as I clung to him. I can feel things heating up as he pushed the sleeves down on my shoulder, as he captured my lips with his.

**Vincent**

Catherine lay beside me and in my arms with her head resting on my chest after we made love. I held her close to me, not wanting to let her go and I know soon we will have to return to reality but for now, it was nice just to be here, knowing that the other is safe and that we can just enjoy each others' company. As I rub my hand up and down on her arm a little, I bent my head down, so I can place a light kiss her forehead. I felt her shifting a little bit, snuggling her face into my chest and a smile formed on my face and as I couldn't help but think how beautiful she is.

She still amazes me, I mean after everything we've been through, she still wants to be with me. When she could go back to having a normal life, with out having to lie, but yet she chose me? I sigh as I thought, I will do whatever I can to make her happy, cause without her, well I couldn't really live without her in my life.

"This is nice…" She whispered taking me out of my thoughts.

"It is…" I agreed. "So I take it you like the new place?" I asked her. I don't know why, but I felt that picking a new place for us is, well it's very important to me and I wanted to make sure that she likes it. If she doesn't, then I'll keep on searching until I find the perfect place. Catherine lifts her head off of my chest as she looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"Didn't I already say that it's perfect?" Catherine said as she reached up to caress my face with her hand. I close my eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of her touch on my cheek, before opening my eyes and replying.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure, cause if you don't, I'll keep searching to I find a place that you love." I said as I reached my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and I caressed the side of her face. Catherine grinned at me and leaned up to kiss me.

"It's perfect Vincent and I love it…"Catherine replied.

"You sure…?" Catherine nods her head, and leans in to kiss me briefly.

"Just think this will be a fresh start for the both of us." She said. I arched my eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I guess you'll need a your own set of keys then…." I said as I rubbed my hand down her arm.

"I'd certainly hope I'd get my own set…"

"Don't worry you will…"

"I'd better…" Catherine said.

"Well its' definitely a lot better than those tunnels and the warehouse… it has…"

"Character?" I asked her.

"Yeah, character…that's the word…" Catherine said as she looked around the, what would be master bedroom. Catherine pushed herself up so she's leaning her back against the headboard.

"So I'm assuming the furniture came with the place?"

"Yeah…what's wrong with…?"

"Oh…nothing, I just think we might need to do a bit of rearranging…" I shake my head as I move into a sitting position so that now my back is leaning against the headboard. I reach my hand over to intertwine Catherine's fingers with mine.

"You think? I thought it was fine how it is?" I asked Catherine. Catherine looked down at our intertwined fingers, before looking back up at me and leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Nothing major, I promise, but…"

"Nothing major huh?"

"Vincent…"

"I'm kidding Catherine, you can do what ever you would like to do with the place…" I could tell that what I said made her happy, cause soon after a huge smile formed on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course, this is your home too…" Catherine nods her head, and leans in to kiss me, briefly but yet passionately.

"Thank you Vincent, it really is perfect…"

"I'm glad you like it…."

"Well, I'd probably love it even more, after you give me that grand tour?" Catherine said. I lean my head back against the headboard before saying.

"I suppose I should give you a tour…." I said as I looked over at Catherine. She smiles at me and leans in to kiss me.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" I replied as I pulled her in for another kiss and suddenly the tour seemed forgotten, for a few more minutes anyways. Right now I have the woman I love in my arms.

"Vincent…."

"What…" I mumble in between kisses.

"That tour…" She said, and she sounded pretty determined that she is going to get that tour now. I kiss her once more before saying.

"Oh alright…I'll give you that tour…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews would be awesome and greatly appreciated! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I seriously can't wait until Thursday. Did anyone see the producer's preview? Vincent is so romantic. **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Hey man, was eh Catherine here?" JT asked me as he walked inside, setting his bag down and a bringing over a few groceries.

"Yes she was." I told him as I helped him with the groceries. JT looks around the place and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoa, what happened dude, did you have a decorator or something?" I shake my head.

"I let Catherine decorate…"

"You what? You know that's dangerous don't you? Letting a woman decorate your place…" I shrug my shoulders.

"JT, it's our place…"

"I know man, but don't forget I live here to…" JT paused as he looked over at the television, where his x-box sat as he turned back to look at me and said. "She didn't touch the x-box did she?" JT asked me as he set down the grocery bag on the counter. I couldn't help but laugh at his worried expression. JT and his x-box sometimes he's a little too obsess or maybe a little too in love.

"Hey that's not funny, if she messed up, my, where I'm at, well I'll have to start the game all over again…" JT said.

"Hey don't worry man Catherine didn't touch your x-box…" JT sighs in relief.

"Oh good…." I smirk and look up at JT, who raises his man. "Oh know don't tell me she did Vincent…."

"She didn't, but she did um, move it…" I said somewhat jokingly, although JT didn't take it as a joke as he rushed over to the Television and when he noticed it hadn't been moved at all he glared at me and I smirked at him.

"So not funny dude…"

"I thought it was." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You nearly caused me a heart attack…"

"You didn't have a heart attack JT…"

"I almost did, the key word being almost…but seriously Vincent, you let Catherine decorate the place…" I shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted a place for us…"

"Awe, aren't you the romantic…" JT said as he picked up his video game controller, turning on his game, I shake my head and turn around.

"Speaking of romantic I'm asking Catherine out on a date for tomorrow night…" JT just rolled his eyes…

"Well I'm happy your love life is working out for you…" JT mumbled. I shake my head as I pick up my jacket and slip it on.

"I'm heading out…"

"Let me guess, Cat's?"

"Yep…"

**Catherine**

I almost jump when I hear the knock on my door as I'm doing some laundry. I had been daydreaming about the new place Vincent got for us. I couldn't help but smile every time I think of him saying, I want a place for us. I just melted when he said that. The place he picked couldn't be more perfect. I hear the knock again and I shake my head, clearing my thoughts as I walk over to the door and open it up.

"Tess…what?"

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Oh, Cat you know who I'm talking about…"

"No he's not, here, why?" I asked Tess as she pushed past me, and I shut the door behind her.

"I wanted to have some girl time." I smile at Tess and nod my head.

"Sounds great, I can definitely use some girl time as well…." Tess raises her eyebrows at me.

"Is everything okay between you and hulk?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Hulk?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, you know?" Tess said as she imitated Vincent a little bit and showed her muscles and I couldn't help but laugh and I shake my head saying, "Very funny Tess, but his name is Vincent…" I said.

"I know, but you have to admit he is kind of like a Hulk." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So how are things?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Things are good, well more than good…" I said as we sat down on the couch and Tess handed me a beer. "Thanks…"

"Just good? Cat your blushing, things are definitely more than good."

"Okay you caught me, there great, amazingly great."

"Oh?" Tess asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, he bought this place…."

"Oh so no more tunnel boyfriend then?" I shake my head.

"No actually quite the opposite…and I'm glad really cause I hate him living down there."

"I can understand, but seriously Cat come on, the curiosity of what this place is like is driving me insane…"

"He bought a mansion, well it feels like one anyway and it's really romantic…"

"Awe…"

"Yeah he said he wanted a place for us…"

"How come is it that you're the one that's getting it all, super hero boyfriend, and I'm in a relationship well I wouldn't even call it a relationship…" Tess said and I frowned at her.

"Tess?"

"I don't know how much more of it I can take, I mean the hiding, and just well everything you know?"

"Do you love him?"

"Cat, what's that got to do with…."

"Trust me, it has everything to do with it."

"It does…?"

"Yeah I mean if you love him, really love him, then you would do anything for him…"

"That's just it Cat, I mean I don't know if I really love him, sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm his second choice…" I nod my head in understanding.

"I'm sure it'll all work out Tess."

"Look at you, so confident in everything, I swear this guy has changed you Cat…"

"I'm still the same me…"

"Yeah but the same girl who has a super hero boyfriend…"

"Tess…"

"What's this about me being a super hero boyfriend?" I almost drop the bear bottle I'm holding in my hands as my head snaps up looking at Vincent. How long had he'd been listening to our conversation.

"Vincent…Hey…" I said.

"Hey, really is that all you're going to say to your…your boyfriend…" Tess said catching herself from mentioning the super hero part, I could tell she was about to say that then I gave her a warning look. Tess shakes her head at me and gets up from the couch.

"Well, I'd best be going, I'll catch you later Cat…" I nod my head.

"Thanks for the beer."

"Your welcome, nice to see you Vincent…" Tess said as she walked by him.

"You as well Tess…" Tess winks at me before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her.

**Vincent**

I wait until Tess shuts the door behind her, before walking over to where Catherine sat on the couch. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey…" I mumbled.

"Hey yourself…"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Better, now that I'm with you…" Catherine smiled and leaned in to kiss me as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"So what did JT, think of the place?" Catherine asked me as she pulled away. I shrug my shoulders.

"He was so worried about you touching and messing with his x-box…" Catherine laughed.

"He loves that thing so much like it's his girlfriend…" I laugh as well.

"Yes he does…" I said agreeing with her, I pause as I reminded myself one of my reasons for coming over here.

"Catherine…"

"Yes Vincent…"

"I was wondering if…" I started to ask her as I took a hold of her hands in mine, intertwining our fingers. I looked down at them for a moment as I took in how perfect they fit together, before looking back up at Catherine.

"Vincent, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Vincent, what?"

"I was doing some thinking and it occurred to me that we never went out on a first date…well an official first date."

"Vincent, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't, but I think it's high time I take my girlfriend out on a date…" I said. A smile formed on Catherine's face as she leaned into kiss me.

"I would love to…" Catherine replied after pulling away.

"I was hoping you'd say that…."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I write more? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You guys are awesome! What did you think of last night's episode? I still don't trust Gabe. Loved when Vincent called Catherine babe. His voice is just simply amazing in the mornings. Anyone else think so? Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...don't forget to review...**

* * *

**Catherine**

I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about our first date tonight. I had tried to get Vincent to tell me where he is taking us, but no matter how hard I tried, he simply wouldn't budge, saying it's a complete surprise and that it wouldn't be a surprise, if he told me where we are going. So I gave up and decided to wait.

I still felt nervous though, I mean I shouldn't be, it's just a date right? Okay well maybe it's not just a date, date it's our first official date and maybe that part is that part that is making me nervous. Or maybe it's the excitement that's flowing inside of me? I shake my head as I thought, whatever the reason, I hope my nerves soon lessen.

I look up at the clock on my wall after putting in my earrings as I thought, in a few minutes Vincent will be arriving. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, that I almost jump a little the second I hear a tap on my window, and I turn around, and smile as I see Vincent peaking through my window, the nerves, instantly disappeared.

"Hey…" I said as walked over to him. He had his hand behind his back, but soon I came face to face with a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Hey," he said as he leaned in to kiss me briefly on the cheek. "These are for you and I must say you look amazing…" Okay, so not helping Vincent. I thought as I felt my cheeks starting to blush. I take the roses from him and Vincent then climbed through my window, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss, holding me close to him like he didn't want to let me go, which I didn't mind one bit.

"You don't look so bad yourself…" I said after he kissed me and I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He really didn't, especially since he is wearing his tux from my dad's wedding, or was it a new one? I wasn't exactly sure, but he did look quite handsome, then again he always does to me, no matter what he's wearing. "Thank you for the roses." I said as I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face. "They're beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are…" He said as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

"Vincent…."

"I'm serious…you are beautiful…" He said as he rubbed his hands up and down on my arms. I leaned up to kiss him briefly before saying…

"Let me put these in a vase and then we can go…"

"Okay…" Vincent said as he dropped his hands from my waist and I instantly missed their touch the second he moved them. I smiled at him before turning out of his arms and walking out of my bedroom to find a vase in the kitchen and put some water in it. I smelled the roses as I walked to the kitchen thinking how lucky I am to have him in my life.

**Vincent**

"Okay, I'm ready…" Catherine said and I looked up at her, thinking once again how beautiful she is. "So where are we going?" I stood up from sitting on her bed and walked over to her, taking a hold of her hand in mine.

"Well if I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, if you told me then it wouldn't be a surprise, am I right?" I nod my head and lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Yep…"

"Well let's go then, before you let it slip where we are going…" She said, smirking a little as she turned around and started heading out of her bedroom door, however I gave a gentle pull back on her arm.

"Vincent?" She questioned me, raising her eyebrows… "I thought that…"

"We are, but I'd like to do a little something different…if you don't mind…" I said as I eyed the fire escape. Catherine nods her head, smiling.

"Okay…." I walked her over to the window and climbed through. Then I helped her and soon after she climbed through, I swept her off her feet and into my arms. Her arms, they naturally wrapped around my neck.

"Vincent, what…?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I smirk at her. "What?"

"Hold on…" And I jumped off of the fire escape with her in my arms. I could feel her arms tightening around me, but she didn't look frightened. Which is good, I wanted this to be fun for her, not scary. Seconds later I landed on the ground and Catherine smiled at me.

"You sure are full of surprises tonight Vincent…"

"Did you like it?" She nods her head.

"Yes…" Good, I said as I continued to hold her and I started walking to the car.

"Vincent, um…you can put me down, you don't have to…"

"Carry you?"

"Yeah." I lean in to kiss her before saying.

"I want to…" I said. Catherine smiled at me. As much as I wanted to keep on holding her in my arms, never let her go, I gently put her down, and took a hold of her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

"That was fun though…"

"Good, I wasn't sure at first how you would react…" I said as we reached the car and opened the car door for her.

"Well I…" Catherine said as she turned to face me and leaned in to capture my lips with hers. "It was fun and romantic…"

"You think…" Catherine nods her head and leans in to kiss me before pulling away and saying.

"So where are we going?" I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her once more before helping her in the car. "Vincent, come on tell me, I'm dying with curiosity."

"It's a surprise Catherine…" I told her after shutting the car door and walking around to the driver's side. I slide in the seat and turn on the engine, pull out of the parking lot before saying adding. "It's a surprise and you're going to love it…" I told her. Catherine smiled at me and reached over to take a hold of my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers together.

"I can't wait." She said, with a smile on her face and I thought, that I couldn't wait either.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review's would be awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the last chapter for A Place For Us. I think you guys are going to love it. I had a lot of fun writing this FanFic and don't worry there will be others. I can't wait until Date Night episode this week! Going to be great!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent…wow…this is…." I said, feeling a little bit speechless right now as I took Vincent's hand as he helped me step up onto the roof of his new place. He had candles lit everywhere on the rooftop and in the corner sat a table for two, with a single red rose as the center peace and white chair covers. There's a path of rose peddles with candles lit on each side that led to this table to for two. It was absolutely beautiful and it being nighttime out with the stars above well it felt even all the more romantic.

"You like it?" Vincent asked me and I look around once more before turning to face Vincent, and I said.

"Like it…?" I closed the distance between us, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me and I soon felt his hands rest on my waist. "I wouldn't say I like it, I think the correct term we should use is… I love it Vincent…" I whispered as I leaned in to capture his lips with mine, giving him all the passion that I could into that one kiss. I felt Vincent deepening the kiss, but before we could continue my stomach growled interrupting our little sweet moment. Vincent pulled away and stated the obvious.

"You're hungry…" I blush and reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Um…yeah maybe just a little." I said.

"May I escort the lady to dinner?" Vincent said as he held out his arm so I can link my arm with his. I a laugh and decide to play along.

"Yes you may, kind sir…" Vincent flashed me a grin causing me to blush some more and I sometimes wondered if he knows what he does to me. Although I am surprised well maybe not so surprised that my butterflies that I had earlier are completely gone now. Vincent walked us up to the table and momentarily let go of my arm as he pulled out my chair.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"You're welcome…" Vincent said as he walked around and sat across from me.

"This is really beautiful Vincent…" I told him as I'm still taking in what he did for me.

"I hope you like Italian wedding soup…" He said as he reached across and lifted my plate cover.

"I love it…" I told him. "Did you make it?" Vincent nods his head and I smile. "You are certainly full of surprises Mr. Keller." I said as I dipped my spoon into the bowl and took a bite of soup. "This is good."

"I can't take all the credit, I had a little help…"

"JT?" I raise my eyebrows in question and Vincent shakes his head and said.

"Tess."

"Oh, well I'll definitely have to thank her then, cause this is delicious…" I said and took another bite of the Italian wedding soup.

About fifteen minutes later we finished eating and for dessert Vincent had my favorite, cheesecake with strawberries topped on top. I still couldn't believe he did all of this for me and right now I couldn't be happier.

**Vincent**

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Catherine looked tonight in her red dress, with her hair in loose curls. I had my arm wrapped around her with her head resting on my shoulder as we just sat close to each other, looking up at the stars. I found myself wishing that all nights could be like this. I rubbed my hand up and down Catherine's shoulder as I felt her move a little bit.

"You cold?"

"No I'm okay…" She whispered as she lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah?" I asked her as I turned a bit so I could look at her.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips, her hand resting on my cheek, caressing it. I kissed her back with as much passion as I could into that one kiss before Catherine broke the kiss and I then kissed her forehead as she rested her head once again on my shoulder.

"Anything for you Catherine…" I whispered, knowing how true the words are. I would do anything for her and speaking of but not really speaking of I almost forgot the gift that I have gotten for her a few days ago. I reach inside my pocket of my jacket and pulled out a small box, handing it to Catherine.

"Vincent, what's this?"

"A little something for you…"

"You didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to…" Catherine nods her head and leans up to kiss my cheek before starting to unwrap the small box. Underneath all the wrapping paper, there was a black velvet box. Catherine opened it and a surprise look forms on her face.

"Vincent…this is…"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it…" Catherine said as she looked down at the sterling silver necklace, that had a heart shaped charm. Catherine looked up at me and I could see the love she has for me, reflecting from her eyes. "It's beautiful, thank you…could you…?" She started to asked me as picked up the necklace out of the velvet black box. I nod my head and unclasp the necklace as Catherine turns away from me, lifting her hair up for me to wrap the necklace around her neck and clasp it. I let my fingers momentarily rest on the back of her neck, as I massage it gently.

"That feels amazing…" Catherine said as she leaned back against me. I leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. Catherine turned around and leaned in to capture my lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. But before things got to carried away there is one more surprise I had for her. I reluctantly pull away from Catherine. Catherine frowned at me.

"Vincent…don't you…?" I shake my head and reach my hand up to caress the side of her face.

"Of course I do Catherine, more than anything, but I thought, before we do, there's another surprise I have for you tonight…" Catherine arched her eyebrow at me and I grin at her as I get up from the bench and walk around it, pulling up a small stereo and hitting the play button, playing the song from Catherine's dad's wedding. Wherever You Will Go. Catherine reached her hand up to wipe away a tear.

"Catherine, you okay?" Catherine nods her head as I walk around and stand in front of her.

"I'm okay, well more than okay, I'm so happy Vincent…" I smiled at Catherine as I hold out my hand to her.

"Could I have this dance…?" I asked her. Catherine lays her hand on top of mine and nods her head as I pulled her up onto her feet and into my arms. Her arms snaked around my neck and we started swaying to the music.

She rested her head in the crook of my shoulders as we continued swaying to the music, the candles burning surrounding us and for now I had the woman I love in my arms. For this moment, we could just simply be here, enjoying each other's company. Catherine looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you so much Vincent and this couldn't be any more perfect…" She said as the song ended. I leaned in to kiss her and when I pull away I smile at her and said.

"Well actually it can be…"

"Vincent?" I lift her up into my arms and pull her in for another kiss before saying.

"Well, let's just say I have one more surprise for you this evening my lady." Catherine giggles when I said that to her and she asked me.

"Whatever would that be, mister Keller?"

"It's a surprise…" I said as I carried her down the steps from the rooftop.

**Catherine**

I held onto to Vincent, with my arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me inside his new place. This evening really couldn't get any more perfect, but I was totally wrong on that end, as my eyes widen in surprise when we entered his bedroom which had a few candles lit on the windowsill as well as a red pedals that were covered on the bed.

"Vincent, this is…wow…" I said to him, feeling speechless. There were no words powerful enough to describe what I am feeling right now. What Vincent did for me was just, amazing and I love him so much. Vincent carried me over to the bed, lying me down and he slipped off my high heels and took off his shoes before climbing into bed beside me. Vincent slipped his arm under me carefully and pulled me close to him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Catherine?" I shake my head as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"No…but you can show me…" I said.

"Gladly…" Vincent replied as he pulled me closer to him, and captured his lips with mine.

"I love…you…so…much…" I mumbled in between his kisses. I pressed myself closer to him as he trailed a few kisses down my neck and then back up to my lips again. Our night, ended in a night of passion as we made love to one another in the place he found for us and it was definitely a place for us. I thought to myself as I melted into his kisses.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank You! **


End file.
